leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Extraterrestrial Excavation Juggernaut no 6.6
Summary Story In the distorted lands of the Villa there live three simple rules. Survive, kill and distort. These beings were the result wanderers intelligent and diabolical scheme of destruction known as The E.E.J no 0.01 These bots were very malicious and were to only follow one order. Kill anything in their paths. These bots eliminated the lands and caused mass genocide among the race of the precious multiverse. Among these bots were General juggernaut the commander of these damning bots. With this combined this lead up with a confrotation to one of the elite Elder solders. The army of both good and evil collided as the battle for the multiverse ranged on. This battle is considered one of the important piece of information within the lore of the rebirth as their clashes caused mass ripples in space. As the battle drew near the favor of the elite solders this led up to General Juggernaut overheating his core to take them all out. Long story short this resulted in mass causality's that lead's to the reason why bots to this day wants to carve their own path. While the reboot of the multiverse occurred with the override Nexis this lead up to the reincarnation of the wanderers as well as the very bots themselves within the AI of the late cyber space. As time flows forward, technology as well as the state of robot equality improves with the extension of free will. meanwhile in ancient cyber space AI is causing mass viruses in model 5.5 bots made for encase war runs chaos. Usually these are C classed threats however one bot was very different. With the strange cunning and odd military strategical formation leading these bots this lead to more destruction until an famous B class hunter by the name of Ace Abandon started to destroy and crush these bots with glee until one bot in question remains.The late E.E.J no 6.6 model that was outdated but oddly resenting with powerful aura that rivals that of the high ranked B classes as they engaged in a one sided battle that had the bot in question curb stomp Ace Abandon. "Tsk Tsk... life is forfeit yet habitable. we are puppets in the string of fate, even I am a puppet in fate itself but soon I will sever the strings... The crushing of my enemy blood is all but a sparkle of self satisfaction. To hear the release.." "f̸͔̠̭̝͙̱̺̙͖̳̱̪̙̻̂̏̈̎͗̓̔̈́̌͂̚ą̵̛͍͎̤͓̞̻̘̱͎̺̹̊̈͒̉̓̇̀̆͋͂̕ͅt̴̠̮̦̪̭̹͈͍̻͉͙͐̊͊̏͝e̴̜͕̞̰̱̬̒͆̇͐͆̕ ̶̡̨̬̤͙̼̜̤͎̩̙͍̹̟̉͒͒̂̔͗̀̅͛͜͝" That odd distortion gave a chill in the room as Ace teleport's out of the room leaving room for escape While his where about in cosmos are unknown it is debated that the E.E.J no 6.6 is leading a secret army into deaths eye and seems to follow an even more despicable force... E.E.J no 6.6 prime objective is to organize destruction and carnage. Personality E.E.J no 6.6 is programmed to be calms and at the same time malicious to the point of torture. It finds joins killing and destruction yet having this complex he comprehends knowledge of the times and seems to have this reserved attitude yet shredding all socials standings to the enemy often prolonging their deaths. The only exception to this is when E.E.J no 6.6 shows complete loyalty to a higher force and comrade to its solders of death. It seems to spout poetic tributes as a minor glitch to the situation at certain times. Appearance Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B| 4-A Name: '''Excavation Juggernaut no 6.6 '''Origin: Oc - Genesis wave Gender: '''Not applicable but appear's to resemble a male physic. '''Age: '''Old model was 1000 years of age. New model seems to be a decade years old. '''Classification:Robot Powers and Abilities: '''After image creation. Fire manipulation. Time manipulation (Can stop time for 8 seconds with a 4 minute cool down.) Ice manipulation. Slight metal manipulation. Wind manipulation. Force field creation. Soul manipulation (Can attack the souls of his foes directly with certain attacks.) Resistance to Mind, and Soul manipulation. '''Attack Potency:4-B to 4-A Speed: Ftl with mftl reaction speed.| mftl with mftl+ reaction speed ''' '''Lifting Strength: Class Y| Pre stellar '''Lifted the mass of a collapsing star. '''Striking Strength: Solar system level| Multi solar system level '''At least three times stronger '''Durability: Solar system level '''Took many hits from Ace| '''Multi solar system level '''At least 6 times stronger '''Stamina: Essentially limitless| Essentially limitless although overlong damage can wither E.E.J no 6.6 to slowing down. Range: '''Standard melee range with extended melee range. Multi planetary to Solar system range. '''Standard Equipment: Chaos saber- '''This light saber can be directly remotely summoned at anytime as it can manifest its energy to double its size or improve rapid striking attacks and can cut through almost anything like butter. '''Intelligence:Extraordinary Genius '''As it has 1000 years of battle experience not to mention being described to have an IQ of 850. '''Weaknesses: E.E.J no 6.6 seems to prolong the fight in favor of making enemy's surfer a more painful death allowing foes to have more chances at defeating this monster E.E.J no 6.6 requires maintenance once every 3-4 years E.E.J no 6.6 has no resistances to time manipulaion E.E.J no 6.6 is suseptable to viruses that can bypass it's firewall Its own malisous intent can blind its own insight. Taking to much consecutive damage can overload its body. Susceptible to minor malfunctions. While doing certain attacks it may overheat leaving it vulnerable to attack, 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Contemplation Nasal Trapper Stitch- It fires a canon in its chest as it glows red at ftl to mftl speeds. If it lands it will cause an plasma based explosion that causes repeated damage. Nova sparkle- With sparkles before him anything within a 3 foot range will get hit and stunned as well as a minor nerf to speed by 15% but he can only maintain doing so for a couple seconds. Defensive Humanization- It summons a force field that while does not give added defense can absorb attacks to add to its own destructive powers. Warlock Stickpin- By firing its shoulder blade with a chain attached when it impales the foe it shocks them then drags them back for a saber slash and smashes it down. (First form) Chained bashes- With its saw it can cut away anything into chunks which included several planets. (First form) Sinister Smash- Its body glows red and transforms into a fire ball as in rapid speeds it can ram its foes with this allowing for some burning and heavy attacks. Crafty rolling crashers- By preforming a forward roll he becomes intangible to all attacks giving off afterimages behind him but he can only do so on the ground. Volley Blow- With its arm it can smash away a planet toward the foe and teleport behind them to smash it with the exact force into its core where he volley the planet back and forth then cutting it into half's purposely missing the foe and blasts the planet into oblivion. Critical Slash- After delivering combos from the Chaos saber it can do one of three finishes. One is the black mamba as it can can throw its blade to contact and the foes to slash and spin it around until it comes back and forms a snake to strangle then explodes into bits and reform. The second one in the fire ice slash as it can spam energy slashes to do either burning effects or freezing effects. The third one is an electric thrust that shocks them and is followed by a Chained bash. Its ultimate attack in its first form as with its wings it uses momentum to fly at quick speeds and mimics a fire ball only he feints as he slashes his Chaos saber doing plasma cuts that deals mini but deadly cutting attacks. Nuclear Cyclotron- By closing its wings it can transform as lighting and a deadly red aura surfaces and in three seconds it transforms into its second form. Of course it does have some protective defense like a force field that knocks back nearly anything in its path. Bacteria Electronica slash- With its cybernetic claws it can manifest its slash with electricity based attacks with impaling them shocking major organs. Soul body- With its eyes glowing red it can directly attack the souls of those as it can pull it out and tear parts of it although willed enough foes can resist this. Radioactive Battler- With it glowing green toxic chemical can imbune its body as the effects of it included vomiting sickness and great pain although it can only keep this up for 19 seconds and can't do it again for at least a day. Atom Slashing Bladed Cut- In much faster speeds it can use its saber to deal quicker consecutive energy attacks that can cut pretty much anything in addition to using energy waves as plasma based attacks. Contemplation Nasal Trapper Stitch- Covering its arm it releases an energy barrier around it as anything within contact of it well be left frozen in time and then as it uncovers its arm the entire area becomes eradicated in a explosion. By overloading its entire body it can preform quick based attacks phasing in and out of sight attacking using as many physical melee attacks as it can (Like boros) then it follows up with a punch so powerful multiple solar system stations become destroyed with its sight After this it charges up an ultimate blast known as Slicing Radioactive Shear Cutting Blasting Cleaver as its claws extend and its chest glows at once and with his claws going up he fires 100 fast moving energy based attacks and follows by an ultimate canon and they merge into a spiral of death as moving at mftl+ speeds it can destroy the area leaving ashes behind its trail with a flash of light destroying multiple solar system stations into nothingness. After this it will kneel down to restore its systems online for 19 seconds as it needs to cool down. Feats *Can easily destroy planets at its whim *Once matched and even managed to dodge a mftl laser blast at point blank range in its first form *In its second form it managed to get out of a blackhole *Using sheer power it managed to tear through a prison made up of 100 planets at once in its second form. *It managed to outsmart a 10000 year old war veteran. *Managed to fight through an onslaught of B ranked foes despite being impaled and even losing energy at rapid rates. *It can take a dip from the sun with moderate ease. Category:Original Character Category:Robot Category:Tier 4 Category:Fire Manipulation